Not another one
by DixieGrayson
Summary: as the batfamily gets a new little brother Timothy Drake utters "oh no, not another one". 5 year old Damian Waynes less than impressed at having this new little brother 'Dick' or something, how should he know...all he does know is that kid is evil. Batfam FLUFFFF baby!richard , T for damian. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: New story, very fluffy. Sorry to any one who was reading 'Rebellion' but only one person wants me to continue so I'm going to leave it as a one-shot.**

* * *

The empty halls of Wayne manor suddenly come to life as a group of kids suddenly ran through the corridors. Knocking over the priceless vase was Damian Wayne, 5-year-old brat, but a detecting genius. Following closely behind was Jason Todd, A six year old with major anger issues, but a sweet heart, needing a lot of comforting. Holding his hand is 11-year-old Stephanie Brown. Falling in behind (quite literally) was Timothy Drake, age 11, bomb expert. In addition, behind all of them was 15-year-old Terrance McGinnis. The next Batman. "Damian move" "Piss off Drake" "Stop fighting!" "shut it Todd" "Damian!" "shut it Brown" "That's why I hate this family" "Shut it McGinnis-" The shouting ceased as a all eyes laid on a baby sitting on the floor, big sapphires staring up at them all. "So who are you little guy?" the kids scared eyes look around for something as he starts crying shouting 'tată'. "Nice one Mcgi-" "Damian Wayne!" They all look up towards their father figure as the little boy shouts " tată" "yes Dick, Daddys here." Bruce picks the 18 month old baby up. As Tim frustratedly says "Not another one".

* * *

**You like? then please review :) **

**DixieGrayson**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To my reviewer: I know the feeling they are just so irresistible. Anyway this ones for you J Oh and if anyone wants a story just review me with your idea J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice…so don't sue….I'll give you cookies :D**

* * *

"We literally, and I mean literally out for 7 hours" "Tim….I'm Batma-" "I swear you say that one more time" Damians voice turns to a low whisper "I will break your goddamn neck" "You realise you take after him" "shut up brown". A hand covers Damians mouth. "We are not starting this again" Damian tries talking through the hand but has no such luck. "Look guys dickie here wasn't my idea. me and his mum were best friends" "Oh my God you didn't-" "Tim thats just plain wrong" "timothy of course i didn't! unfortunately his mother and father died. I traced where their child went and found out he was a baby. I mean" he holds dick up "can you resist those eyes" "ain't no body got time for that" "no Drake we don't now shut u-" the hand is placed back over his mouth.

* * *

"How did we get stuck babysitting again" Damian snorts "father told us to" "...ain't no body got time for tha-" "I WILL SNAP YOUR SPINE. STOP WATCHING YOUTUBE!" Dick wakes up crying "Nice one Wayne" "whatever" "...ain't no body got time for that" "DRAKE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N okay peeps next chappy, also if anyone wishes to design a new story cover that would be asterous :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm batman...'nuff said**

* * *

The blue eyed baby stared up at the group of children around it. They were talking about him, he knew it. "he's a bit small isn't he?" "Todd he's a baby" "but he has a point Damian" "and so does my knife Brown". The group turned around as they heard barking. "hey do you think if we told him to Ace would eat it" "...worth a shot" "Timothey! Damian!" "Terry they have a point" "whatever Steph!...mind you we wouldn't have to sit for it" "true dat" "Drake stop trying to sound cool" . The large dog bounded into the room,and was about to take the baby off the ground to chew it and see if it squeaked when suddenly..."...did that thing just batglare" The dog was whimpering under the sofa. As the dog had gotten to it the babys head slowley turned and boom, boy would daddy be proud. the baby was giggling uncontrollably "well i'm scared" The batglare turned in Tims direction "oh no, i'm the only true bat in this family kid" Damian approached the baby. The child stopped giggling and his glare locked onto the boy who froze in his tracks "shit...I vote we run" "Damian we arn't that stupid" "Mcguinness I don't ned your permission, i'm getting away from that devil child" Damian ran out "thats coming from a boy named after satans son, so umm yeah...RUN!" Every child apart from Terrance runs out the room...even Ace runs "honestly I don't see what could be so bad-" At this point Terrance left the room...and changed his trousers.

* * *

Bruce Wayne had had a long stressfull day at work, he was just looking forward to sitting down with his kids...then maybe him and Terry would go on patrol, but that depends on how well they looked after his little Dickie bird. He put his key in the front door and walked in, he looked around it was quiet...to quiet "kids? you home?" Bruce could faintly hear a child running 'oh God what have I done' he thought running to the main living area. he was greated by the sight of his new baby son laying on the floor crying. His heart broke at his anguished face as he picked the tiny child up "what did they do yo you, hmm?" he said to no one in particular as the baby held his thumb not wanting his daddy to leave. Bruce's eyes rested on an empty bottle...exactly where he left it this morning where he left it before work "they didn't even feed you?!" He was about to call the kids down for a long stern chat when damian ran in holding water flicking it at Dick...and consequently Bruce while shouting "devil child" multiple times with his eyes closed. When he finally opend his eyes he was greated with the sight of a soaking Bruce wayne and a crying baby his only thought was 'Shit' "care to explain before I lock you all in the cave?" "umm well you see..."

* * *

**A/n: well that was a bit longer I hope you like it. any suggestions or covers just PM me or review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hope you like dis guys!**

**Wow guys, thanks so much, umm just, just wow, this fic went from 800 views to 2000 in two weeks! it makes me so happy to know you guys like this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Sad face)**

* * *

"you mean to tell me..." The Bat looks down solemnly at his children (well all except one, and that one in question was sucking on a bottle that was being held in his mouth by his new daddy.) "...that you left him alone for three hours" He looks down at daughter "Forgot to feed him" Looks down at Timothy...the youtuber "Tried getting the dog to eat him" He looks at Jason who hides behind his sister "And called him a devil child and tried exorcising him" He looks at his only biological son who shifts uncomfortably. "I am very disappointed" At this his eyes rest upon his eldest boy. He was incharge therefore it was his fault. The child in his arms starts shifting and trying to push the bottle out his mouth. Bruce looks down and smiles very gently "are you done baby boy?" the other kids grimace at the sickeningly sweet tone he's using on the new child, He adjusts the child to his shoulder while rubbing his back. He suddenly seems to remember his other children "You are here by grounded. No patrol. No hair straightners" Steph stares in shock "No youtube and no Ben 10!" His voice had slowly been climaxing eventually the baby on his shoulder starts crying "Oh i'm sorry Dickie baby, me and you will spend Daddy and Baby time now" He stares at the look being given to him by his other children "Umm...Bed. Now" The children slowly trudge off. "Now its just me and my precious little boy"The billionare raises the child in the air abouve him..."oh god that is foul. Alfred change him please".

* * *

"No youtube. This is a violation of my rights as a child!" The other children just stare at Timothy as Terry helps Jason to put his PJ shirt on. Stephanie finally decides to state the obvious "...you could just hack it" At this Timothy bursts out in tears "I've already freakin' tried!" "oh for god sake, shut up Drake" "Make me demon spawn" "...okay" The child of the bat grips young Timothy's neck and injects it. Said boy drops to the floor...out like a light...and snoring. "Dude...is that drool?" "yes McGinnis...yes it is" "Hey guys" They all turn their eyes to Jason who (up until this point had been silent) "What if the kid got...lost" The children all share a smile "lets do this thing"

Bruce was sitting in his study with his new little favourite laying in his arms fast asleep. The billionaires eyes droop but he wakes himself up. "No...I must stay awake, they will get him just as soon as I fall asleep- What am I talking about, This is Batman's study...In Batman's house...and I'm in Batman's chair! No one will disturb me, BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" He stands up at the end of his little speech only to fall straight back down and snoring. Behind the chair, Damian stands dressed all in black Holding a frying pan "Greatest detective my ass" The Boy carefully lifts the baby From his fathers arms (as not to wake the larger) And then runs into the elevator leading to the cave "Brown heads up" He throws the slumbering angel to his sister who throws it to her little brother who passes it roughly to the eldest...who sticks him in the zeta, no clue where he's going to end up and in all honesty he doesn't really care. "So long kiddo" he mock salutes as the light from the zeta dies down. Damian smiles evily. "...bye bye baby.." Jason, Steph and Timothy join in "Baby Good bye, Wish I never had known you better, Wish I knew you before I met ya, gee  
How good it would be for me" The children all walk off up the stairs to the manor cackling like hyenas and holding each other up for support.

* * *

**A/N: okay guys, so sorry it took me so long to update, but I just started my exams. REVISION** **OVERLOAD! okay im gonna say, 10 review and I'll update this week, one review, and I'll have a grin on my face, btw I value each and every review, and read them when I need a boost. thanks guys**

Dixiegrayson


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay this is one of my fave fics to write...umm yeah guys im a spontaneous writer so I have no idea when any of my story's will be updated sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I'm Batman, I own myself. This is batman's fanfic in...young justices category...guess I don't own it then...**

* * *

**The watchtower**

"...so, as I was saying. Nothings happening, Batman takes a couple of weeks off, doesn't tell us why and the worlds crime rate drops drastically and-" Superman pauses his rant as the watch towers alarms begin to echo around the meeting room. Announcing the entrance of an intruder. "Okay, weapons and powers at the ready". the 6 of the original 7 founders walk out the conference room fists raised. Treading cautiously as they approached the Zeta. "3-2-1-GO". The heroes turn sharply around the corner yelling their war cries. However, their battle shouts fall short as their eyes land on a small child, in red footie pyjamas, with a hood and bat ears on said hood. "Oh my god its a demon!" "Flash really its just a baby". Robin egg blue eyes met those of Wonder Woman's. The small boy giggles as he's picked up. "See flash, oh my word you are adorable". She tickles the baby's stomach, resulting in little chirps of laughter. "aww I wanna go!" As soon as flash snatches the baby bird the chirps of laughter stop and the shouting starts "Oh my god! Did you see that? His head turned like 180 degrees and its eyes cast demons over me! Its the devils child!" Flash eventually faints, dropping the child Onto the padded floor. Tears welled up in his tiny orbs and he started to cry. "Great now we have a passed out flash and a screaming child" "oh shut up Clark" Wonder woman leans down to pick the Robin up but he only screams louder. "God, only one person on the league has experience with kids this age! Where is Bruce when you need him!"

* * *

**Meanwhile at stately Wayne manor...**

"He could be dead! he was so young...he was daddy's little Robin" Bruce breaks down, crashing onto the sofa. "My baby.." "Oh Father I'm sure he hasn't gone back, maybe we could just track him down. Tim looks at His brother with a confused expression upon his face. "One does not simply find a child". "Okay, who taught him internet memes?" "Terrance this is not the time to argue this is the time to find Dick!" The children all go silent at Bruces rage. Until Bruce's phone goes off, they stare at him as 'call me maybe' echoes around them. "well damn..." "Timothy not. now" Bruce holds his phone to his ear. "What!...Demon...fine!" Buce stands up nfrom his chair "This demon may have my baby...and if he does...I will kill him"

* * *

**A/N: DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMMMMM sorry its short again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved or followed. Peace out y'all.**

**oh and please REVIEW!**

**Dixie G xx**


End file.
